Los dos espadachines
by Alice Targaryen
Summary: Lightning se encuentra en un mundo que no conoce, sin memoria, junto a un alegre joven que se hace llamar Laguna, ambos emprenden su viaje para reunirse con la diosa Cosmos, que parece ser la llave de su destino, pero las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles...
1. ¿Rivales?

**Los dos espadachines**

**_¿Rivales?_  
><strong>

Ante ellos se extendía una estepa cargada de enemigos, Laguna y Lightning sabían que no iba a ser una fácil travesía, pero lo importante era reunirse con los demás lo antes posible, sabía que Cosmos tenía un importante mensaje para ellos. Cualquier cosa que aclarase sus mentes los ayudaría a averiguar el siguiente paso. Por lo que a Lightning y a Laguna respecta, lo único que sabían era que ambos pertenecían al mismo bando, si es que se podía decir que estaban en algún bando, los dos eran conscientes de la llamada de Cosmos.

-Y dime Light…

-No me llames Light.- Dijo ella secamente

-Vale… dígame señorita ¿recuerdas algo antes de llegar a… a donde quiera que estemos?

-Ya te he dicho que no

-Yo que sé, era por hablar de algo.- Soltó laguna cansado estirando los brazos mientras andaba

-Laguna…

-¿Hm?

-¿Tengo pinta de tener ganas de hablar?

-Con lo seria que estás puede que estés deprimida o triste o enfadada y el motivo de ello puede ser algo que te reconcoma el alma y te mate por dentro, no se… yo querría hablar de ello.- Dijo él dramatizando en exceso

-Déjalo.- Lightning suspiró hastiada

En parte se quedó pensando que le había tocado el acompañante más fastidioso de todos, pero tampoco conocía al resto así que mejor no aventurarse. Ella era seria por naturaleza, una mujer a la que arrancarle una sonrisa era prácticamente, se preguntaba si en su desconocido pasado habría sonreído alguna vez. Por ahora, lo único de lo que ambos estaban seguros, era de hacia dónde tenían que caminar para encontrarse con Cosmos y con el resto de sus compañeros.

Hicieron un alto al pie de un par de colinas, un sitio recogido, en el que podían encender un fuego y calentarse sin que los enemigos los avistasen, por ahora, los rivales con los que se habían encontrado eran tan condenadamente débiles, que a penas en un par de golpes los habían derrotado. Lightning había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar lo eficaz que era Laguna en la lucha a distancia, sus armas lo convertían en un enemigo temible. Por otro lado su acompañante pudo comprobar que Lightning era casi imbatible con la espada y también era capaz de utilizar hechizos elementales para debilitar al rival. Al principio no hablaron, pero estaba claro que Laguna no iba a tolerar el silencio mucho raro, así que, evidentemente fue él el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Si yo fuera Cosmos… me encargaría de mis problemas y dejaría a los demás tranquilos

-Desde cuando los dioses se ocupan de sus asuntos sin la ayuda de los mortales.- No sabía por qué tenía la certeza de eso, pero la tenía

-No sé, pero si son dioses ¿no serían ultrapoderosos y esas cosas?

-Los dioses son lo que sus seguidores les dejan ser

-Nosotros somos seguidores de Cosmos entonces

Lightning le miró a los ojos, la deducción le parecía lógica y estúpida a la vez, así que su tradicional "cordialidad" salió a la luz.

-Lo serás tú

-¡Casi! Has estado a punto de ser maja

-Piérdete

-Demasiado fácil, solo tengo que emprender el camino yo solo.

Esa curiosa manera de decirle "no me viene mal que vengas conmigo" le hizo gracia, le dedicó una mirada más suave que la anterior y una levísima media sonrisa. Laguna sonrió ampliamente, para él era fácil, parecía que era su estado natural, Lightning se preguntaba cómo le funcionaría la cabeza a ese joven para estar siempre de tan buen humor.

-Bueno uno que se va a dormir ¿a qué hora quieres que me despierte para relevarte?-Dijo Laguna

-Duerme tranquilo, yo me encargo de vigilar

-Te vendría bien dormir

-Duerme y calla

-Pero ¿y si te empiezas a encontrar cansada?

-¡Que te duermas!

-Vale maja.-Dijo él con sorna

La suposición de Lightning había sido apropiada, a los cinco minutos Laguna se diferenciaba de un muerto en que él respiraba.

"Al menos no ronca". Pensó divertida

No ocurría absolutamente nada, la noche transcurría de manera tranquila y pacífica, al menos hasta que el sol se puso por completo. Era noche cerrada, y las llamas de la fogata se habían consumido del todo, estaba muy oscuro, pero los ojos de Lightning se habían acostumbrado ya a la escasa luz, además, la luna llena ayudaba a ver.

De repente notó un resplandor azulado proveniente de detrás de una de las colinas, no tenía nada que ver con la luz de la luna, puesto que brillaba mucho más, la joven pelirrosa decidió ir a investigar. Con su gunblade en modo espada, se acercó con sigilo y cautela tras unos arbustos, el brillo era espeluznante en aquella noche, se asomó, no había nadie, pero lo que vio le sorprendió sobremanera.

Dos columnas bastante más altas que ella, y entre ellas un círculo de signos y símbolos extraños que brillaba en un color azul pálido muy sobrenatural. Se acercó para ponerse delante, parecía una especie de portal, la curiosidad era más fuerte que ella. Miró a su espalda para ver si alguien la seguía y después, sin dudarlo, atravesó el portal a paso decidido.

…

…

…

Todo le dio vueltas, como si hubiera caído en un torbellino, sintió mareo, pero cuando creyó que no podría aguantarlo más, todo se detuvo.

…

…

…

Se encontraba en lugar extraño. Había rocas flotando por todas partes, ella se encontraba en la central, la más grande de todas, las rocas eran estáticas y estaban unidos por una especie de carriles verdes y finos como una cuerda. La luz del ambiente era de color verdoso. Se sintió agobiada, como si estuviese en el núcleo de algo. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar la sensación, una voz profunda sonó a su espalda.

-La curiosidad es una peligrosa compañera

Lightning se giró, se encontró con su adversario. Era alto, vestido con unos pantalones y una gabardina larga de cuero negro, no llevaba nada bajo ella salvo dos correas cruzadas en el pecho, sobre la gabardina llevaba unas hombreas de metal. Sus rasgos faciales eran afilados y le daban un aspecto despiadado, su mirada de gato de un sobrenatural color azul la turbó sobre manera aunque no lo dejó traslucir, todo su rostro estaba enmarcado por una larga y lisa melena plateada que le cubría toda la longitud de su espalda. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención de aquel hombre no fue todo eso, sino la espada que llevaba, una katana que debía medir dos metros. Se preguntó cómo manejaría semejante arma.

-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó fría

-Soy el ocaso de los intrépidos, el verdugo de la esperanza…

-Déjate de metáforas, no juegues conmigo

-Curioso, pensaba que tal vez podrías ser un buen juguete… Claire

El corazón de Lightning dio un vuelco y esta vez no pudo ocultarlo, se puso en guardia, dispuesta a atacarle, deseando atacarle. Aquel extraño espadachín… sabía su auténtico nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¡Habla!

-Los señores no deberían ocultarle nada a sus vasallos ¿no te parece?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta

-Chica lista, hay muchas cosas que quiero enseñarte, pero primero…- Se lanzó hacia ella, rápido como el pensamiento, tan rápido que Lightning casi no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse, las espada chocaron y el espadachín empujó a Lightning hacia atrás, los dos se desplazaron, pero ella consiguió aguantar firme-… bailemos…- Concluyó él

Se separó de ella con un enorme salto hacia arriba, Lightning se quedó sola por unos instantes.

"¿Por qué narices entraría en el portal?" Se dijo así misma

Justo después, el espadachín caía sobre ella. Lo esquivó en el último segundo, cuando él aterrizó, la tierra se levantó bajo sus pies y estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero se apartó justo a tiempo. Entonces él lanzó una serie de ondas con la espada, una de ellas la rozó, dejándole un feo corte en el brazo. No aguantaría mucho más si seguía así, tarde o temprano, uno de sus ataques la alcanzaría de lleno y la cosa se pondría fea.

Decidió atacar, tomar la iniciativa, pero acercarse supondría un problema por culpa de esa maldita katana tan larga, así que optó por otra táctica. Su gunblade se contrajo hasta volver al modo pistola, y disparó sucesivas veces al espadachín, mientras esquivaba, aprovechó para cercarse sin dejar de disparar y entonces.

-¡Ruina!- Gritó

Una bola de energía grisácea se acercó al espadachín y, justo cuando lo tocó estalló violentamente. El adversario de Lightning cayó al suelo y ella aprovechó para golpearle con dureza. Se materializaron dos espadas curvas en las manos de la chica, ella se alzó en el aire y las hizo girar a su alrededor, entonces sobre él, cayeron multitud de potentes rayos, como si estuviese conjurando una tormenta sobre su adversario, después, Lightning cogió sus espadas y se lanzó hacia él con una velocidad que hacía honor a su nombre.

Sin embargo esta acción fue precipitada, pues el tiempo que tardó ella en llegar al suelo antes de lanzar su ataque, fue aprovechado por él para recuperarse, lo que le permitió esquivar a dirás penas el ataque, con la salvedad de que ahora él también tenía un corte en el hombro.

-Parece que estamos empatados, permíteme desempatar.

Lightning tuvo que darse la vuelta rápido, sus dos espadas mágicas desaparecieron, dando lugar a la suya de siempre, bloqueó los golpes de su adversario, ahora se hallaban inmersos en un baile de espadas que Lightning sabía que no iba a poder ganar, la técnica de su adversario era mejor que la suya, algo difícil de creer dada la longitud de su espada. Tenía que hacer algo, y hacerlo ya. Esa precipitación hizo que errara de nuevo, saltó por encima de él para llegar a su espalda, pero su adversario predijo ese movimiento y cuando ella llegó al suelo, el espadachín, con un leve movimiento de su espada, la desarmó.

Ella se vio con el filo de esa katana al cuello y con su adversario sujetándola a su espalda.

-Has perdido pequeño rayo, eso te podría costar muy caro

-Si vas a matarme hazlo, no me gustan los juegos

-Tch, ¿no lo recuerdas? Te dije que tenía que enseñarte algo.

De nuevo, un escalofrío. El espadachín soltó la espada, la obligó a darse la vuelta y cuando la tuvo frente a él acercó su rostro al de Lightning, estaba tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración. Su proximidad la aterró, como si tuviese un aura malévola rodeándole o algo por el estilo. Intentó escapar, pero justo cuando lo hizo, él presionó sus labios con los suyos, al principio de manera suave, pero luego fue haciéndose más y más intenso.

Ella vio dolor, sufrimiento, fuego, sangre, oscuridad y desesperación. Todo eso estaba en él, pudo sentir todas sus emociones en sus propias carnes, era como un ángel caído, oscuro y tenebroso, lleno de sed de venganza. De repente tuvo ganas de morirse allí mismo, ¿cómo podía alguien vivir con eso en su interior?

Entonces algo cambió, vio un punto de luz y se aferró a él con fuerza. En el beso, Lightning cerraba los ojos y se comenzaba a dejar llevar por los labios del espadachín. Ese punto de luz se fue haciendo más y más intenso, pudo ver… a una mujer… de pelo castaño, abrazando a un hombre de melena plateada… y no fue consciente de más…

…

…

…

No supo cómo, pero de repente abrió los ojos y estaba de nuevo en el campamento, una voz la llamaba.

-Light ¿Light? ¡Ya despiertas! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡Me tenías preocupado! ¡Me he despertado y no estabas! Y ando un poco llamándote y te encuentro tirada en el suelo con un corte en el brazo medio inconsciente y pidiendo socorro…

Ella no escuchaba ni la mitad de lo que le estaban diciendo, pero conocía esa voz, era Laguna, cuando enfocó la vista pudo confirmarlo.

-Te dije que no me llamases Light cabeza de chorlito

-¡No me fastidies que eso es lo único con lo que te has quedado!

Ella trató de incorporarse, le dolía el brazo a rabiar, pero poco a poco parecía irse mitigando, Laguna la ayudó a sentarse. Estaba amaneciendo y el campamento parecía estar como lo había dejado.

-Desde luego, no tienes remedio, estás loca

Ella lo miró

-Laguna…

-¿Si?

-Cuando… me encontraste… ¿estaba sola?

-Si ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Eh?... no por nada.- Apartó la vista

Laguna la miró con desconfianza, sabía que había algo que le estaba ocultando, pero prefirió no insistir más por el momento, la conocía lo suficiente como para vaticinar que se iba a cabrear si le daba la plasta.

Lightning miró en dirección hacia donde sabía que se encontraba el portal, por un momento se olvidó de Cosmos. Aquel extraño espadachín no la había matado, y podría haberlo hecho, conocía su nombre no sabía cómo, y la había besado, marcándola con todas aquellas sensaciones que le había transmitido. Se llevó la mano a los labios y los rozó ligeramente, como si aún pudiese sentir los restos de aquel beso.


	2. Llámame Lightning

**Llámame Lightning**

Lightning lo creía imposible, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando al carácter de Laguna. Llegó a confiar en él más de lo que pensaba, era como si le viese incapaz de albergar el mínimo resquicio de maldad, al final no le había quedado otra opción que aceptar que era buena gente. Decidió darle otra muestra de su confianza y le dejó liderar la marcha, así se relajaba un rato, no tardó en descubrir que, a lo mejor, no había sido una buena idea.

-¿Estás seguro de que era por aquí?

-Si… no…, espera… ¡diablos! ¡No hay quien entienda este mapa!- Dijo mientras le daba vueltas al mismo en sus manos buscando la posición correcta

-Y luego dicen que las mujeres no saben leer mapas.- Dijo Lightning hastiada

-Eso, no ayudes, quéjate, eso será más útil

-Vaya ¿tú también te cabreas?

Laguna la miró y luego resopló mirando al suelo.

-Vale me he perdido, mátame, no merezco seguir con vida.- Dijo apuntándose con una pistola a la cabeza, dramatizando en exceso.

-Demonios… -Se acercó a él airada y le arrebató el mapa de las manos.- Si quieres algo bien hecho…

-Qué… ¿no se lo mandes a Laguna?-Dijo leyendo el mapa por encima del hombro de Lightning

Ella ignoró el comentario, miraba al mapa y al paisaje de vez en cuando, tratando de ubicarse. Encontró el camino por el que habían llegado allí, pero sabía que por allí no había manera de volver, era demasiado escarpado "Maldita sea, debería haberle detenido antes de meternos en este valle". La única manera de salir del valle era por un estrecho paso entre las montañas, y aún así el rodeo que había que dar para volver al camino principal era considerable.

-En fin… será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha…

-Eso… quiere decir que no me vas a volver a dejar mandar ¿verdad?- Dijo Laguna con voz tristona llevándose la mano a la nuca.

Lightning se dio la vuelta y le miró, él puso cara de angelito, lo que provocó que ella pusiese los ojos en blanco. Esta vez empezó a caminar sin importarle de si la seguía o no. Durante un rato Laguna no dijo nada, el camino se hizo tan silencioso que hasta Lightning se preocupó ¿habría sido muy dura con él? "Se ha perdido, ha retrasado la marcha, quizá todos estén con Cosmos ya" Se dijo a sí misma, pero lo cierto era que el silencio de Laguna la perturbaba, aún así se resistió a mirar hacia atrás, oía sus pasos, eso quería decir que la seguía, con eso bastaba por el momento. Pero entonces esos pasos se detuvieron y su voz la obligó a detenerse y darse la vuelta.

-Light…

-Te he dicho que…

-… no te llame Light, lo sé, me acuerdo

Su voz sonaba más determinante de lo que estaba acostumbrada, eso hizo que se quedase sin réplica.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella al fin

-¿Somos soldados del mismo bando verdad?

-Sí…- O al menos eso pensaba ella

-Entonces, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

Aquella pregunta la cogió desprevenida, lo cierto era que sí que confiaba en él, o eso consideraba ella, cualquier persona que ella tolerase a su lado podía decir que tenía un mínimo de su confianza.

-Sí que confío en ti

-Entonces… ¿por qué no me dices qué pasó en el portal la otra noche?

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que ella temía, sabía que tarde o temprano Laguna le preguntaría por aquella noche, no había logrado preparar una respuesta convincente para entonces, por ello, tiró de su semblante habitual.

-Son cosas mías…- Dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo

-Ah ¡venga ya!

Escuchó a Laguna acercarse a ella a paso decidido, no le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta, él la obligó, de repente estuvieron frente a frente, Laguna la miraba a los ojos con firmeza, ella estuvo a punto de apartar la mirada, pero se contuvo.

-Si no eres capaz de confiar en mí de verdad, entonces a lo mejor me va mejor continuar solo

-No seas ridículo, te perderías.- Dijo ella zafándose

-No lo sabes

-Sí que lo sé, lo he podido comprobar hace un rato

-Aún así estaré mejor que contigo, todo son miradas asesinas y malas contestaciones, estoy un poco harto

Eso la enfadó, su mirada se endureció.

-Pues lárgate, llevo rato considerando lo bien que se estaría sola

Laguna se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos pero no dio muestras de que su dureza lo hubiese afectado. Se dio la vuelta.

-Como quieras, que te vaya bien Light…- Dijo ligeramente preocupado

Entonces se puso a caminar en dirección contraria, Lightning se quedó congelada en su sitio, no se dio cuenta de cuando le perdió de vista, su mente vagaba por un cúmulo de pensamientos que giraban en torno a lo que acababa de suceder.

"Debes seguir, ya da igual" Se dijo.

Sin darse cuenta, dejó caer el mapa y siguió andando en la dirección en la que iba antes de que todo ocurriese.

La culpabilidad viajaba con ella, y no era una compañera tan agradable como su predecesor. No supo decir cuánto tiempo caminó, se le antojó una eternidad, entonces fue cuando se percató, no llevaba el mapa.

"Mierda, debí dejarlo caer donde…"

Podría seguir andando, pero recordaba que más adelante había una encrucijada, y no se acordaba de cuál era el camino correcto. Su única esperanza era darse la vuelta y rezar porque el mapa siguiese allí. Se giró y echó a correr maldiciendo su estupidez.

Cuando llegó al punto de partida, efectivamente el mapa no estaba por ningún sitio.

"¿Y ahora qué?"

-¿Buscas algo?- Dijo una voz conocida a su espalda.

Lightning se dio la vuelta desenvainando su espada y allí estaba, aquel extraño espadachín de melena plateada, mirándola con esa expresión indescifrable.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué quieres esta vez?- Preguntó ella intentando no parecer nerviosa, él estaba tranquilo, tal vez demasiado, a pesar de tener su arma desenvainada.

-Despiertas mi curiosidad Claire

-No me llames así…

-Pero es tu nombre ¿verdad?

-Eso no te concierne.- Tras un breve silencio, le preguntó algo que llevaba reconcomiendo su mente desde que lo vio la primera vez.- ¿Por qué me dejaste con vida?

-Ya te lo he dicho… despiertas mi curiosidad

-A mí también me despiertan curiosidad esos fantasmas perdidos que me encuentro en el camino, pero si intentan matarme los elimino…

-Un método tan bueno como otro cualquiera

Lightning empezaba a estar harta de sus evasivas, entornó la mirada sin dejar de amenazarle con la espada.

-Devuélveme mi mapa

El espadachín se rió con ganas

-Así que era eso… pues siento decepcionarte, no lo tengo yo

-A otro con ese cuento, dame mi mapa, no te lo diré más veces

-No me creas si no quieres

Era perfectamente plausible que no la estuviese mintiendo, pero entonces ¿a qué venía lo de acercarse a ella? ¿Es que sólo quería hablar? No imaginaba que él fuese ese tipo de gente, algo debía de llevarse entre manos, pero el qué…

-Está bien ya empiezo a estar harta… dime de una vez qué demonios quieres

-A ti…

Lightning se quedó congelada, su espada bajó son apenas darse cuenta, no podía significar lo que ella creía. Él sonrió, como si le divirtiese su reacción.

-Sabía que lo interpretarías mal

-¡Deja de una vez de jugar conmigo!- Soltó ella con ira, su espada se transformó en pistola mientras le apuntaba con ella, tuvo ganas de dispararle allí mismo, pero algo se lo impedía.

-Sí que hay algo que me interesa de ti, pero es demasiado complejo para que lo entiendas…

-¿Me estás llamando estúpida?

-Te llamo humana

-¿Y tú no lo eres?- La verdad era que no estaba segura

Él se limitó a sonreír de manera siniestra sin decirle nada

-No esperarás que te revele nada de mí sin esperar algo a cambio…- Dijo ella, estaba tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con él, estaba segura de que su curiosidad le obligaría a aceptar, parecía saber cosas de ella, pero si lo supiese todo no estaría allí haciendo averiguaciones.

"Mi nombre no es nada, no tiene ni idea de cómo soy, por eso estoy viva todavía" Pensó como leyéndole los pensamientos.

-No te confíes, mi curiosidad puede irse tan deprisa como ha venido guerrera

-Puede… pero ahora te pesa demasiado ¿verdad?

Él la miró ligeramente airado, Lightning supuso que acababa de dar en blanco.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Le preguntó

-Todo… todo lo que tú quieras saber de mí, para empezar tu nombre, y además quiero que me lleves hasta mi mapa, sé que sabes dónde está, si haces eso por mí… soy un libro abierto.- Dijo envainando su arma y cruzándose de brazos

El espadachín lo reflexionó durante unos segundos, como sopesando sus opciones, Lightning se arriesgaba a que su curiosidad no fuese suficiente para aceptar su petición, lo que supondría un problema, no estaba segura de poder vencerle en una pelea en estos momentos. Tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, el espadachín habló.

-Me llamo Sephiroth…- Extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole su mano

Lightning no se lo esperaba, había llegado a creer firmemente que le tocaría luchar, pero no fue así, en lugar de eso tenía delante a aquel espadachín, ofreciéndole su mano. De repente, sin saber por qué, pensó en Laguna y sintió un escalofrío, el no habría estado de acuerdo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Lo siento Laguna…" Pensó mientras caminaba hacia Sephiroth

Ella estrechó su mano con cierta inseguridad y sintió de nuevo un escalofrío. Luego se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, era más alto que ella, durante unos segundos se quedó perdida en ellos, azules como el cielo, pero ligeramente verdosos alrededor de las pupilas. Soltó su mano sin apartar la vista de su mirada felina.

-Claire Farron… pero llámame Lightning

De nuevo se esbozó esa siniestra y enigmática sonrisa, Lightning no estaba segura de dónde se estaba metiendo, pero aún así, empezó a caminar a su lado, sin saber a dónde la llevaría, estaba completamente en sus manos. De repente… sintió miedo.


End file.
